One Steamy School Day: A Secret
by KimiWoAishiteru
Summary: This is a one-shot dealing with Shizuma-san and Nagisa-chan. Details inside... WARNING: MATURE. Yuri-ness. :333...


**AN: Well, it's time for another Strawberry Panic (which I don't own) story! This is a short, sexyyyyy one-shot story between Nagisa and Shizuma. (S/N: to all those waiting on me to finish my other story, I'm sorry it's taking so long! Gomene! I've been SUPER busy.)**

She snuck up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me tight against her. I felt her breasts pressed against my back and her nipples poking through her thin uniform. Her hot breath tickled my ear lightly before I felt her tongue flick lightly at my earlobe.

"Nyaa... Shizuma-senpai.. We're at school.. What if we get caught?" I whimpered lightly as she began to suck lightly on my sensitive ear.

"We won't get caught, my worrying Nagisa-chan," she whispered into my ear as her hands moved up my torso slowly and she cupped my small breasts in her hands. She teased my now hard nipples through my uniform and lacy bra and began to kiss slowly down my neck, stopping to suck and nibble at my sensitive skin.

"Mmm.. Shizuma-senpai makes me feel so good.." I moaned as she slipped one hand down my body and under my skirt. Soon, I felt her experienced fingers trace along my wet, lacy panty-covered slit. I gasped lightly and bucked my hips.

"Nyaa! Don't! We'll get caught. You know I can't control my noises," I begged as she continued despite my efforts. Soon, her fingers found my clit through my panties and my knees went weak. Shizuma-senpai slipped her knee between my legs to hold me up. While she sucked on my neck and slipped her hand back up to fondle my breasts, I grinded lightly against her knee. Her fingers worked at my buttons and stripped me of my uniform top. Next to go was my bra and her hands found my now-bare breasts once more. She tugged lightly at my nipples and I gasped loudly. Slowly, she traced her fingers around and across my hard nipples. Tiny shockwaves of pleasure raced through my body straight between my legs to my already soaking wet pussy.

Slowly, I built up speed grinding against her leg. My wetness made it easy to get a good rhythm going. I began to get closer and closer to my release.

"I... I'm going to cum.. " I moaned uncontrollably, picking up grinding speed. Shizuma-senpai began to move her knee against my pussy and soon I was at the edge.

"I'm cumming!" I moaned loudly as my orgasm took over and my body shook against my lover. She turned me around and wrapped her arms tight around my waist and passionately kissed me. I ran my hands down her back and over her round ass, squeezing gently and pulling her against me. I pulled away from her kiss to catch my breath.

"My sweet, sweet Shizuma-senpai.. I'm going to make you scream my name." I whispered lightly into her ear as I began to strip her of her clothes. Soon, she stood completely naked in front of me and all I could do was stare in awe. Her body alone made me want to cum again right that second. Her breasts were a lot bigger than mine. I laid her down on a soft mat we found in an abandoned classroom. My eyes wandered over her naked body spread out before me and I could control myself no longer. I slowly stroked her sides and watched her respond before me. Her nipples perked to an absolute peak and I ran my hands slowly over them. She arched her back slightly at the first touch. I leaned my head down and flicked her hard nipple slightly with my tongue before tracing around it slowly. My lips wrapped around her nipple and I suckled lightly as I traced my fingers across the other.

"Oh, Nagisa-chan.. You know what to do to turn me on.." she whimpered as I touched her beautiful body. I sat back up and my eyes traveled further down her body to her spread legs. I started about her ankle, trailing my fingers along her slender legs and along her inner thigh, coming close to her glistening pussy, but avoiding it. I repeated with her other leg and moved to where I wanted to be the most. I traced my fingers along her wet slit, avoiding her clit. I brought my wet finger to my mouth and licked her juices off slowly.

"Mmm… Shizuma-senpai tastes so amazing," I moaned, as I tasted her deliciousness. Quickly, I flicked my finger across her sensitive clit then moved my hand away completely.

"Oh, please, Nagisa-chan.. Touch me.. I'm begging!" she moaned wildly and bucked her hips, hoping for more.

"As you wish, my sweet," I said as I began to circle her clit with my skilled fingers. Slowly, I used my other hand to slip one finger into her tight pussy and curled it upwards against her special spot. She gasped out loudly and bucked her hips. I began to thrust my finger into her faster and she begged for more so I slipped another finger into her dripping pussy. Between the clit stimulation and my rapid finger fucking, she began to get close very quickly.

"Nagisa-chan! I'm going to cummmm!" she screamed as I started touching her faster. Soon, she exploded into her orgasm, screaming my name and her pussy vibrated against my fingers moving inside her as her hips bucked wildly. Slowly, she came down from her orgasm and I kissed her lips passionately.

**Remember to review! ~Selby-chan.**


End file.
